Túl mindenen
by Heteira
Summary: Voldemort átvette az uralmat a varázsvilág fölött, a Főnix Rendjének tagjai építgetik a rejtett ellenállást, keresik az utolsó horcruxot, és reménykednek egy majdani győzelemben. Figyelmeztetés: femslash, AU, sed and, pici erotika 16-os korhatárú történet
1. Első rész

**Túl mindenen **

ÍRÓ: Heteira  
CÍM: Túl minden  
KORHATÁR: **16 év**  
KATEGÓRIA: angst, dráma  
FIGYELMEZTETÉS: **femslash**, némi erotikus tartalom, sad end, szereplőhalál, AU  
JOGOK: A Harry Potter könyvek szereplői és világa kizárólag J. K. Rowling teremtő fantáziájának gyümölcsei. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket a magam és mások szórakoztatására. Megírásukban semmiféle anyagi haszon nem vezérelt.  
MEGJEGYZÉSEK: A történet az I. Wich Hunter kihívásra készült póttörténetként, a _Hunter_ csapatba, _túl mindenen_ kulcsszóra. Meglehetősen kevés idő volt rá, de mivel vállalhatónak érzem, feltöltöm ide. :-)  
Három kedves írónőt, csapattársat illet nagy **hála** a történet megszületéséért:  
**Luthien Lovemagic**et, aki kitalálta a lányok helyzetét és történetének vázát, továbbá megírta az első bekezdést. Nélküle ez a novella soha nem született volna meg.  
**Jessica B. Vicious**t, akinek Anglia örökké felhős, esőtlen egét, és három nagyon erős hangulatú bekezdést köszönhettem.  
**Xwoman**t, aki ott volt az utolsó pillanatban, és átnézte, javította a történetet.  
Köszönöm! :-)

**Első rész**

Mindig felnézett a lányra. Olyan valakinek tekintette, aki törődik vele, s mindig ott van, amikor szüksége van rá. Mint egy igazi nővér, vagyis kicsivel több annál, de ezt senkinek sem vallotta volna be, sokszor még saját maga elől is rejtegette az érzéseit. Menekült. Legalábbis, amíg lehetett. Az elhúzódó háború alatt számtalan más nővel volt már kapcsolata, de azt az egyet, akit szinte a megismerkedésük óta szeretett, nem tudta megszerezni. Pedig küldött felé jeleket, nem is egyet, de a másik sohasem jól értelmezte ezeket. Hermione mindig is okos lány volt, de az érzelmek terén sokszor vak. De most már mindegy is, mert neki ott van Ron, meg persze Harry, akit segítenie kell Voldemort legyőzésében.  
Ginny lassan kavarta meg az üstben rotyogó bájitalt. Még két órát főnie kellett ahhoz, hogy elérje a megfelelő állagot. Berögzült, megszokott mozdulatok voltak ezek. A főzés pillanatai, a gondolkozás ideje. Máskor ezer tennivaló kötötte le: sérültek, akik enyhülést reméltek a fájdalmaikra, hozzátartozók, akik pár jó szót szerettek volna hallani, gyógyultak, akik arra kérték, protezsálja be őket a Rend vezetőinél – vagy mert csatlakozni kívántak, vagy mert azt akarták, hogy a Rend rejtse el őket. Ginnynek valójában nem volt máshol nyugta, csakis az Odú alagsorában kialakított, kicsiny bájital laborban, ahol a gyógyító főzeteket készítette.  
Perselus Piton most biztosan elégedett lett volna, hogy mennyi mindent tanult tőle – de már nem volt módja arra, hogy ellenőrizze tanítványát. Voldemort Ginny hetedéves korában átvette a hatalmat a minisztériumban, és amikor be akarta vezetni újításait a Roxfortban – sötét varázslatok oktatását, a nem megfelelő származású diákok kitiltását, valóságos hadsereg képzését az iskolai falai között – a tanárok fellázadtak. Piton is az ellenállók között volt, így amikor a halálfalók serege megtámadta és sikeresen el is foglalta az iskolát, Pitont kivégezték. Minerva McGalagonnyal, és csaknem az összes valamikori tanárral együtt. A Főnix Rendje végleg illegalitásba vonult, és, mivel nem maradt más, akiben reménykedhettek volna, az alig tizenkilenc éves Harry Pottert választották meg vezetőül.

Őrült gondolatnak tűnt, hogy egy gyerek legyen az ellenállás feje, de addigra a jóslat már nyílt titok volt, amit szájról-szájra adtak tovább azok, akik gyűlölték és megvetették Voldemort hatalmát. Márpedig ezek az emberek Harry nevét a győzelemmel és a biztonsággal kapcsolták össze. Így aztán sokszor éppen az állította az oldalukra a bizonytalankodókat, hogy megtudták, a Főnix Rendjét Harry vezeti. Ráadásul a kinevezése mellett szólt az is, hogy Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore főnixe őt választotta új gazdájául. És, ha Ginny jobban belegondolt, az elmúlt tíz év alapján úgy tűnt, a Harrynek bizalmat szavazóknak volt igaza: Harry ezernyi kisebb-nagyobb összecsapást tudhatott maga mögött, és még mindig élt – sőt, sebesülés nélkül megúszott minden harcot. Úgy tűnt, méltó ellenfele Voldemortnak, és joggal remélhették, hogy egyszer végre győzelmet arat majd felette. Addig viszont maradt a partizánháború.  
Ginny újabb üstöket ellenőrzött, kész főzeteket töltött szét üvegekbe, átnézte a készletet, és felírta, mit kellene sürgősen pótolni. Rövid gondolkozás után megalkotta az ehhez szükséges hozzávalók listáját is. Illegalitásban nem volt könnyű a gyógynövényeket vagy más létfontosságú anyagokat beszerezni. Néha külföldről hoztak ezt-azt, néha az egyik rendtag a kirúgás veszélyét is vállalva lopott a Szent Mungóból, ahol ápolóként vagy gyógyítóként dolgozott. Máskor Neville hozott nekik valamennyit a saját terményeiből, pedig a minisztérium emberei ezt is alaposan számon tartották – éppen azért, hogy ne juthasson az ellenállóknak.  
Ha jobban belegondolt, Ginnynek fogalma sem volt, mi tartotta még életben. _Talán a mákonybabok, amiket állandóan vagdosol_ – röhögött föl benne egy tébolyult hangocska, s koponyájában esőtáncot jártak a színek. A baj csak az volt, hogy nem esett. Sosem esett. Anglia ege megfagyott egyetlen szürke jégtükörré, s ha nagyritkán hullott is valami, hát az a pernye volt, melyet a halálfalók által felperzselt házak felől hozott a szél. Gyászolt a világ. Ginny néha felnézett az égre azon töprengve, mért felejtettek el sírni a felhők. Igaz, olykor még látott kövérebb, sötétebb fellegeket áthaladni a haloványan derengő nap előtt, de ezek mind csak jégbefagyott kacsák kikandikáló lábaira emlékeztették őt, halkan suttogva a fülébe: valaha volt itt élet is. Volt nevetés, volt móka, volt kviddics, voltak csókok, volt szemfedő a holtakon és fátyol a menyasszony fején. Volt miért élni.  
Ginny sóhajtva hagyta el rejtekét. Ideje volt ránézni a betegekre. A Grimmauld téri házat a hatalomátvétel után lerombolták, a Főnix Rendjének új főhadiszállása az Odú lett. Itt most ő volt a főgyógyító. Anyja az étkezésekért felelt – ezt is egyre nehezebb volt megoldani, hiszen alig jutottak ételhez vagy alapanyaghoz –, és a főhadiszállás biztonságát Fred vagy George biztosította. Ők felváltva dolgoztak – a varázsvilág úgy tudta, Fred meghalt a roxforti csatában – a minisztériumban, kihasználva hasonlóságukat. Ott kémkedtek, itt a védelmi varázslatokat tartották kézben. Most, alighogy Ginny kilépett a laborból, hangos zaj csapta meg a fülét. Emberek kiabáltak, szaladgáltak a házban. Mrs Weasley igyekezett lecsillapítani őket és rendet teremteni.

– Ginny, csakhogy! – pattant a lány elé Fred. – Nem akartunk odabent zavarni, de már nagy szükség volt rád!  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Ginny, pedig sejtette a választ. Nem jól sikerült a rajtaütés. Harry legilimenciával kikémlelte, Voldemort hol készül legközelebb lecsapni, hogy megbüntesse azokat a varázstudókat, akik muglikat vagy sárvérűeket rejtegetnek, és a Rend megpróbált elébük kerülni.  
– Rengeteg a sebesült – válaszolt Fred. Most nem volt idő részletekbe bocsátkozni. – A legsúlyosabbak ott vannak.  
Ginny követte bátyja útmutatását, és besietett a valamikori nappaliba. Most, mint minden helyiséget az Odúban, ezt is kórteremmé alakították. Az itt lakó egészséges rendtagok leszorultak az alagsorba, amit az állóháború kezdetekor alakítottak ki. Persze, alig volt olyan rendtag, aki hosszabb időre az Óduban maradt. Rettenetes volt a ház hangulata. Ginny is gyűlölte, ahogy azt is gyűlölte, hogy évek óta nem mozdult ki a Fidelius hatóköréből. Gyűlölte, hogy általában csak ül az Odúban és kénkő- meg bazsalikomszagú üstök fölé hajol, mákonybabokat vág félbe és unikornis szarvat porít. Valóban griffendéleshez méltó feladat! Szinte bármit megadott volna érte, ha bátyjaihoz hasonlóan ő is belevetheti magát a csaták sodrásába, életével védelmezve ügyüket. És, hiába mondták Harryék ezerszer, hogy mennyire nemes feladat gyógyítani, ő néha nagyon is megsebezni, fájdalmat okozni akart, nem csak sebeket beforrasztani és életeket menteni. Sokszor úgy érezte, még mindig gyereknek nézik, még mindig féltik. Hogy ő örökre Ron kis húgocskája marad a szemükben. Sajnos Hermione szemében is.  
– Ginny! Ginny, ide gyorsan! – Ez Harry hangja volt, most érkezhetett. Szokatlanul rémültnek tűnt, és ez Ginnyt megdermesztette egy pillanatra. Sietve fejezte be a bűbájt, amivel az egyik sérült fején lévő seb vérzését igyekezett elállítani. Intett az egyik segédnek, hogy folytassa a munkát, majd kiszaladt.  
Harry a konyhában állt, karjaiban élettelenül lógó bábként egy testet tartott. Ginny szíve rémülten dobbant meg, mert ezer közül is felismerte volna ezt az alakot, még ha most vérszennyezte ruhát is viselt. Bármikor ráismert volna erre a hajzuhatagra, még ha most sárosan tapadt is rá a lány arcára. Hermione alig tűnt élőnek, s csak Ginny gyakorlott szeme vette észre, hogy felületesen ugyan, de még lélegzik. Odarohant, és mivel nem jött ki hang a torkán, csak intett Harrynek, hogy fektesse a lányt az asztalra.  
– Tőrbe csaltak, beszorítottak minket. Legyen átkozott minden varázsló, aki Voldemortot szolgálja! – dühöngött Harry. Ginny nem figyelt rá, gyors varázslatokkal felmérte Hermione állapotát, és azonnal elkezdte ellátni a sebeit. Mrs Weasley Harry mellé lépett, és próbálta lecsillapítani. Végül Harry valóban lerogyott az egyik székre, és némán figyelte, ahogy Ginny és a segítségére siető két további gyógyító dolgozik.  
Hermione állapota lassan stabilizálódott: Ginny ellátta a sebeit, vérpótló főzetet öntött le a torkán, majd nyugtatókat, és a lány hamarosan mélyeket lélegezve aludt az asztalon. Ginny Harryhez fordult, hogy megkérdezze, hová vigyék a lányt. De úgy tűnt, Harryt nem nyugtatta meg, hogy Hermione jól van: időközben mély letargiába zuhant. Ginny körülnézett. Amíg dolgozott, el is feledkezett legfiatalabb bátyjáról, most azonban rádöbbent, hogy Ron nincs itt. Csodálta, hogy hol késik a fiú, hiszen máskor, ha akár csak kisebb sérülés is érte, alig mozdult el Hermione mellől.  
– Harry… Hol van Ron? – kérdezte ekkor Mrs Weasley is. Harry beharapta az ajkát, és Ginny csak most vette észre, hogy ökölbe szorítja a kezét. – Harry?  
– Őt… őt nem tudtam megmenteni. – A fiú annyira halkan suttogott, hogy a két nő alig értette a szavát. – Ő… ő már nem… mire odaértem, már…  
Ginny úgy érezte, kicsúszik alóla a talaj. Meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztalban, hogy össze ne essen.  
– Nem… Nem lehet! Nem! – Mrs Weasley fájdalmas kiáltása betöltötte az Odút. Ginny egy hangot se tudott kinyögni, szemét elhomályosították a könnyek. Aztán mégis Harry mellé lépett, és megfogta a vállát.  
– Harry… Harry, nem a te hibád – suttogta.  
– Már hogyne volna az! – kiáltott Harry dühösen. – Voldemort átvert, hamis képeket küldött, és én bedőltem neki! Csapdába vittem a legjobb barátaimat, és… – Elcsuklott a hangja. – És látod, hogy mi lett… – intett Hermione felé, majd valahová messzire, jelezve, hogy Ron teste ki tudja, hol van. Ginny némán rázta a fejét.  
– Harry, háború van…  
– Az van, hogy Merlin verje meg! – vágta rá Harry dühösen. – De boldogan halnék bele ebbe a háborúba végre! De nem, rajtam egy karcolás sincs. Egy ostoba átok véd, hogy én túléljek mindent, és végignézzem minden hozzám közel álló halálát!  
– Az a szeretet-bűbáj áldás – szólt közbe Mrs Weasley remegő hangon. – Áldás, hogy legalább te megmaradsz nekünk.  
– Rohadt egy áldás, mondhatom! – mordult fel Harry. – És most mennem kell, mert a Főnix Rendje beszédet vár tőlem. Muszáj összeszednem a gondolataimat.  
Harry dühösen csörtetett ki a helyiségből. A két nő megtörten nézett utána.

*

Egy hét telt el, és Hermione nem tért magához. Ginny néha nem is bánta. Legalább nem kellett elmondania a lánynak a szomorú igazságot. Szörnyen érezte magát. Részben bántotta, hogy elvesztette az egyik testvérét, másfelől viszont egy őrült hangocska ujjongott a fejében: nem él többé a rivális. Szörnyen szégyellte magát emiatt, ezért igyekezett minden percét lekötni a munkával, és elkerülni az alkalmakat arra, hogy gondolkozhasson. Hermionét minden nap órákon át ápolta. Az ellenállóknak nagy szüksége volt a lányra – és Ginny is rettegett attól, hogy sohasem ébred fel. Harry, ha csak ideje engedte, eljött, hogy várja Hermione felébredését. De a lány végül akkor tért magához, amikor csak Ginny volt mellette.  
Éppen végzett a sebei átnézésével és bekötözésével. Szépen gyógyultak, erre nem lehetett panasz. Ugyan a Hermione lábán ejtett mély vágás miatt a lány várhatóan nem fog tudni lábra állni még egy jó darabig, az állapota így is kielégítőnek tűnt. Csak éppen napok óta nem tért magához. Sokszor úgy tűnt, Hermione álmodik – és általában rosszat álmodott, támadók sorával küzdött, dobálta magát és varázsigéket motyogott –, Ginny mégsem tudta felébreszteni. Most azonban a lány nyugodt volt, és Ginny fölé hajolt, miközben nedves kendővel törölgette az arcát, és a homlokát. Hermione felsóhajtott.  
– Hmm… Ez finom – suttogta. Ginny szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, amikor újra meghallotta a lány hangját. Kissé rekedt volt ugyan, de attól még nyilvánvalóan Hermionéé. Végigsimította a lány arcát. Hermione nehezen nyitotta fel a szemét, és Ginny elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a lány szeretett, barna íriszeit.  
Hermione felnyúlt, és erőtlenül simogatta meg a fölé hajoló lány arcát, majd kezét. Ginny még közelebb hajolt, és a következő pillanatban Hermione ajkai az övére nyomultak. Gyengéd, végtelenül finom csókban forrtak össze. Ginny halkan, elégedetten sóhajtott, amikor Hermione visszahanyatlott a párnára.  
– Üdv újra köztünk.  
Hermione szemei felpattantak, amint meghallotta a lány hangját. – Ginny?! Jaj, Ginny, ne haragudj! Merlinre, hogy lehettem ennyire ostoba! Letámadtalak, bocsáss meg!  
– Letámadtál? – ismételte Ginny értetlenül.  
– Jólesett, hogy megsimogattál, és amikor kinyitottam a szemem, még nem is láttam élesen, csak hogy vörös haj, barna szemek… A francba! Bocsáss meg!  
Ginny elsápadt. Csak most fogta fel, hogy Hermione csakis azért csókolta meg, mert összekeverte Ronnal. Felegyenesedett. Nagyon kellemetlenül érezte magát.

– Semmi baj – morogta lemondóan.  
– Hol van Ron? – kérdezte Hermione egy másodperccel később. Ginny ránézett.  
– Harry nagyon remélte, hogy itt lesz, amikor felébredsz, és beszélhet veled.  
– De nincs itt. Ron is vele ment? Visszavágnak?  
Ginny lehunyta a szemét. – Mire emlékszel a harcból?  
– Csapda volt – borzongott meg Hermione. – Ránk támadtak, szétszóródtunk. Hárman támadtak rám, alig tudtam védekezni. Aztán Harry jött, és segített. És Ron?  
– Ron… – Ginny leült az ágy szélére, és megfogta Hermione kezét. Hermione nyelt egyet.  
– Nagyon rosszul van?  
– Ron meghalt – suttogta Ginny. Szörnyű érzés volt hangosan kimondani.  
– Ne… – Hermione olyan erősen szorította Ginny kezét, hogy az már szinte fájt. Szorosan lehunyt pillái alól előtörtek a könnyek.  
– Sajnálom…  
– Bárcsak… Bárcsak én haltam volna meg – lehelte Hermione. – Bár soha nem ébredtem volna fel. Bár halnék meg a következő bevetésen.  
– Eszednél vagy?! – üvöltötte Ginny. Hirtelen elemi erővel tört rá a harag. Megragadta a lány vállát, és megrázta. – Felfogod, hogy mit kívánsz?! Felfogod, hogy mennyit küzdöttem az életedért? Felfogod, hogy hogyan esne nekem, ha meghalnál? Hogy mit érezne Harry?!  
Hermione egy másodpercig rémülten bámult a lányra. – Felfogom. Csak… most már nincs értelme az életnek.  
Ginny sóhajtott. Ostobaság volt megrázni a lányt: a vállán felszakadt egy seb. Leoldozta róla a kötést, megtisztította, elmotyogott egy bűbájt, ami gyorsítja a gyógyulást, majd tiszta kötést tett Hermionére, aki némán tűrte a gondoskodást. Ginny a lány arcát figyelte, a keserűséget, ami szétterült rajta. Értette, hogy Hermione most szörnyen érzi magát, őt azonban nem hagyta nyugodni a kisördög. Ron nincs többé. És Hermione képes volt őt megcsókolni azért, mert Ront látta benne. Hasonlít a bátyjára. Talán tényleg tudná őt pótolni Hermione számára, visszaadhatná neki az élet értelmét, és akkor ebben a rengeteg rosszban mégiscsak lenne valami jó.  
– Talán… – suttogta maga elé.  
– Talán mi? – kérdezte Hermione kedvetlenül.  
Ginny lágyan simogatta meg az arcát. – Talán hamar rendbe jössz, és bosszút állhatsz érte – mondta. Hermione sóhajtott.  
– Nem érdekel a bosszú. Vissza akarom kapni Ront.  
_Akkor visszakapod_ – gondolta Ginny. – _Sőt, sokkal jobbat kapsz, mint amilyen Ron volt._  
Nyugtató hatású balzsamot vett elő, és bekente vele Hermione homlokát. Lassú, gyengéd mozdulatokkal masszírozta álomba a lányt. Ezúttal nyugodt, pihentető álomba, gyönyörű szép képekkel, amik segítenek abban, hogy Hermione erőre kapjon. Ginny még hosszú percekig nézte a lassan szuszogó lányt. Nehezen szakadt el tőle, pedig tudta, hogy éppen elég tennivaló várja még. Végül mégis kiment a szobájából, felsietett az alagsorból, és hozzáfogott, hogy a többi beteget is megnézze. Harry késő éjjel érkezett.  
– Hallom, felébredt – mondta köszönés helyett, amikor belépett Ginny laborjába. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki megzavarhatta itt a lányt. Ginny némán bólintott. – Hogy fogadta?  
– Szörnyen – sóhajtott Ginny. – Tettem rá egy ellenőrző bűbájt, nehogy kárt tegyen magában. Valószínűleg lassan felébred.  
– Akkor megvárom – nyomott el Harry egy ásítást –, és beszélek vele. Te pedig pihenj végre. – Végigmérte Ginnyt. – Ez parancs – tette hozzá, azzal kisietett.


	2. Második rész

**Túl mindenen **

Figyelmeztetés: femslash!  
Korhatár: 14 év

**Második rész**

A következő hetek viszonylag nyugodtan teltek. Harry komor lett, keserű és még megfontoltabb. Csak hatalmas óvintézkedések után próbált meg betörni Voldemort fejébe, és mindig alaposan ellenőrzött minden kilesett információt. Ettől persze kevésbé volt hatékony a Rend, de nem szenvedtek elsöprő vereséget sem. Harry gyűlölte újonnan jött lomhaságukat, de attól még jobban tartott, hogy bárkit is veszélybe sodorjon. Ginny és Mrs Weasley néha aggodalmasan beszélt arról, hogy a fiú túlságosan is elnyomja az érzéseit. Egyedül Hermionének nyílt meg – legalábbis erre engedett következtetni az, hogy sokszor maradtak kettesben a lány szobájában, s mindketten sápadtan, vörös szemekkel kerültek elő egy-egy beszélgetés után.  
Ginny is gyakori vendég volt Hermionénál. Órákat szánt minden nap arra, hogy a lány gyógyulását figyelje. Amíg Hermione gyenge volt, és semmi kedve nem volt élni, Ginny maga etette: kanalanként erőltette bele a levest, úgy könyörögött belé némi kenyeret. Igyekezett szóval tartani, elérni, hogy Hermione neki is beszéljen az érzéseiről, ne csak Harryre várjon végtelen keserűséggel. Mindig szakított rá időt: ha Hermione jelzett, hogy bármire is szüksége van, Ginny azonnal pattant minden mást félbehagyva. Az emberek elnézték neki, hogy Hermionét veszi előre: mégiscsak Harry után ő és Ron voltak a Rend második vezetői, és senki se akart még egy fontos embert elveszíteni. Ráadásul Hermione tudása és ügyessége legendás volt. Tudták, szükség van rá a győzelemhez.  
Ginny lassan, de biztosan haladt a célja felé. Hermione egyre többször mosolygott rá. Szomorú, megfáradt mosollyal, de akkor is őszintén. Örült a társaságának, megköszönt minden segítséget, és ha Harry nem volt ott a főhadiszálláson, mindig Ginnyt hívta. Egyik alkalommal Ginny éppen egy krémet masszírozott bele a lány vádliján lassan gyógyuló sebbe. Hermione lehunyt szemmel tűrte a másik mozdulatait, csak egy kicsit szisszent fel, amikor Ginny különösen érzékeny részhez ért.  
− Sajnálom − sóhajtott Ginny. − Kezdünk kifogyni mákonyból, ami elősegítené a beszívódást, így kihagytam a krémből, és most muszáj beledörzsölnöm.  
− Kibírom − sziszegte Hermione összeszorított fogakkal. − Jó lenne, ha végre képes lennék a saját lábamon is eljutni a szomszéd szobáig. Nem akarlak téged terhelni.  
Ginny elmosolyodott. Ő nem bánta annyira, hogy a lány rá van utalva. Jólesett átkarolni Hermionét, és hagyni, hogy rá támaszkodjon, ha ki kell mennie. Jólesett segíteni az öltözésénél, vagy akár csak megfésülni rakoncátlan tincseit. Nem is amiatt, mert leskelődni akart volna utána – életében látta már elégszer Hermione testét más, ártatlan alkalmak során −, hanem mert jólesett, hogy ő a felelős érte, ő támogatja. És egyre többet jelent Hermionének.  
− Nem terhelsz − felelt tehát. − Örömmel segítek.  
− Más gondod is lenne, mint hogy engem pátyolgass − legyintett Hermione. Ginny megrázta a fejét.  
− Ezzel ne törődj, Hermione. Én csak most érzem azt, hogy volt értelme gyógyítónak tanulni, hogy van értelme ennek az egésznek. Most, hogy téged ápolhatlak.  
− Ugyan! − Hermione elütötte a lány szavainak súlyát, mint mostanában mindig, ha Ginny azt mondta, mennyire jólesik neki vele lenni. − Aggódsz értem. De már nem gondolok ostobaságokat, nem kell felügyelned.  
Ginny elengedte a lány lábát, és leült a feje mellé. Óvatos mozdulattal simogatta meg az arcát. Hermione egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét: kétségtelenül jólesett neki a gyengédség.  
− Én azt hiszem, még mindig ostobaságokat gondolsz − mondta Ginny halkan. − Nem aggodalomból vagyok itt, vagyis nem csak azért. Jó veled lenni, és kész.  
Hermione arcán végigcsordult egy könnycsepp, amit Ginny gyengéden letörölt. − Hiányzik Ron − sóhajtott Hermione. − Látom, hogy próbálod pótolni őt, Ginny, és hálás is vagyok ezért. De így is szörnyen hiányzik…  
− Nekem is hiányzik − vágta rá Ginny, és az egyik fele így is érezte. − Ha itt lenne, most mit csinálna?  
− Idióta kviddicsezők történeteivel traktálna, akik lesérültek − nevetett Hermione. − Azt hitte, az majd megvigasztal, ha másokról hallok…  
− Ilyet én is tudok − kacsintott Ginny. − Hallottál például arról, hogy 1886-ban hogyan lett az angol a világbajnok csapat?  
Hermione a fejét rázta, ezért Ginny belekezdett egy hosszú történetbe egy lesérült, a bajnokságot kénytelen-kelletlen kihagyó, világhírű olasz játékosról, akinek az angolok a győzelmet köszönhették. Viccesen mesélt, kiválóan karikírozta az edzőt és a játékostársakat, kicsit még régiesen is próbált beszélni, ha az ő szavaikat mondta. Néha felpattant, hogy elmutogasson egy-egy izgalmasabb megmozdulást a seprűn. Hermione pedig hálásan nevetett fel minden egyes poénnál. Ginny végül visszaült a lány mellé, az arcát simogatta, a tincseivel játszott, úgy fejezte be a történetet.  
− Bravó − szólalt meg Harry az ajtóban. Ginny meglepetten kapta oda a fejét. − Jobban az se mesélhette volna el az esetet, aki ott volt…  
− Ronra emlékeztünk − magyarázta Hermione fáradtan a sok nevetéstől, de még mindig mosolyogva. Harry bólintott.  
− Tudom. Irigyellek, amiért tudtok nevetni − sóhajtott minden rosszindulat nélkül.  
− Beszélgessünk? − ajánlotta fel Hermione azonnal. Harry bólintott, ügyet sem vetve Ginny bosszús pillantására.  
− Aludnod kéne − mondta Ginny Hermionének.  
− Hamarosan fogok, ígérem. És nagyon köszönöm. − Hermione megsimogatta Ginny karját.  
A lány sóhajtva hagyta ott őket. Végigjárta a többi beteget, ismét ellenőrizte az erősen apadó készleteket, főzött néhány bájitalt, így már jócskán éjszaka volt, mire a csendes házban visszatért a szobájába. Harry már ott várta. Ginny zavartan torpant meg a küszöbön, amikor meglátta a fiút az asztala melletti székben.  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte elszoruló szívvel. Harry a fejét rázta.  
– Csak szerettem volna beszélgetni.  
– Nagyon kifogytunk az alapanyagokból – mutatta fel Ginny a legújabb pergament. – A gyógynövények még rendben vannak, mert Neville állandóan juttat valamit, de az egyszarvúszarv, béka- és kígyórészek készletei túl szűkösek. A sárkányvérről már nem is beszélve.  
Harry felsóhajtott. – Kivételesen nem a harcról akartam beszélni. De rendben, ígérem, holnap bejutok valahogy a Roxfortba, és kifosztom a bájitaltan szertárat.  
Ginny beharapta az ajkát. Ösztönösen rápirított volna Harryre, hogy nem tehet ennyire veszélyes dolgot, de valójában Harry volt az egyetlen, akire nézve egy ilyen expedíció nem jelentett veszélyt. Úgy tűnt, Voldemort elszámította magát, amikor azt hitte, ha az ő vérével nyer új testet, megtöri Lily Potter szeretet-varázsát. Nem sokkal Dumbledore halála után, Harry tizenhetedik születésnapján a bűbáj újult erővel tört elő, és ettől fogva Harry védelmét erősítette minden egyes embernek a halála, aki a Főnix Rendjének oldalán harcolva vesztette életét. Eleinte csak a komolyabb sérülésektől védte meg Harryt a bűbáj, hamarosan azonban Voldemort egyik embere se tudta eltalálni vagy megsebezni, és mostanra Harry szépen lassan tényleg sebezhetetlenné vált.  
– Azért vigyázz magadra – mondta Ginny mégis. Harry gunyorosan elmosolyodott.  
– És ha nem? Úgyis mindegy… – Ginny lehunyta a szemét. Harry közelebb lépett. – De jólesik, hogy aggódsz értem – ismerte be. Megsimogatta Ginny arcát.  
– Persze, hogy aggódom – bólintott a lány egy halvány mosollyal. – Miről akartál beszélni?  
– Jól vagy? Ron halála óta mintha csak a munkával foglalkoznál. Hidd el, ez nem segít feldolgozni a veszteségeket.  
– Te talán jobb vagy? – húzta el a száját Ginny.  
– Talán nem. De most azért vagyok itt, hogy beszélgessünk. Nekem is szükségem van valakire, és neked is.  
– Neked ott van Hermione, ő mindig meghallgat.  
– Nem csak erre gondoltam. – Harry most már annyira közel állt a lányhoz, hogy a lélegzete szinte csiklandozta a bőrét. – Hiányzol, Ginny…  
Magához húzta, és finoman megcsókolta a lányt. Ginny egy másodpercig nem ellenkezett. Rettenetesen vágyott a gyengédségre, és egy pillanatra meghitt nosztalgiával töltötte el Harry ölelése. Azokra az időkre emlékeztetett, amikor még csak gyerekek voltak, amikor még alig volt felelősségük, és amikor még Harryért rajongott. Csak az térítette magához, hogy megérezte a hasához nyomódó keménységet, és rájött, hogy Harry, aki évek óta senkivel se folytatott intim viszonyt, nagyon is komolyan gondolja az egészet.  
– Ne… – Ginny eltolta magától a fiút. – Sajnálom, de nem akarom.  
– Miért? Valaha nem csak a lányok érdekeltek – emlékeztette Harry a lányt. Ginny szomorúan mosolyodott el.  
– Más fiú soha nem is fog érdekelni, csak te. De ez most nem megy. Nem akarlak, sajnálom.  
Harry lerogyott az ágy szélére. Csalódottan bólintott. – Értem. Hermione biztatott. Azt mondta, néhány napja arról beszéltél neki, hogy magányos vagy. Hogy vágyódsz valaki után. Gondoltam, megpróbálom, hátha… kicsit enyhíthetek ezen a magányon.  
Ginny megcsóválta a fejét. – Hermione… – Csak magában merte folytatni a gondolatot. – _Hermione sose érti meg, hogy mit akarok mondani neki…_  
– Bocsánat. Nem zavarlak tovább – állt fel Harry. Várt még egy pillanatot, talán arra, hogy Ginny marasztalja, de a lánynak nem volt kedve most Harryhez. Leült a székére, és némán figyelte, ahogy Harry elveszi a pergament a hozzávalók listájával, majd kisiet a szobából.

*

Harry néhány napra eltűnt a főhadiszállásról. Valójában ez nem volt szokatlan, azonban a harmadik olyan estén, amikor még mindig semmi hír nem volt a Rend vezetőjéről, Ginny elszoruló szívvel kezdte lesni az ajtót. Hiába tudta, hogy Harrynek nem eshet baja, az aggodalom miatt rossz érzéssel gondolt a beszerzendő bájital alapanyagokra és arra is, hogy ő milyen elutasító volt a fiúval szemben. Így hát akkor is fél füllel a kinti zajokra figyelt, amikor éppen beadta az esti bájitalokat Hermionének.  
– Harry miatt vagy ilyen ideges? – kérdezte a lány, miután néhány másodpercig figyelte Ginny kapkodó mozdulatait.  
– Napok óta nem hallottunk hírt róla. Tudom, hogy ha elfognák, minden újság ettől zengene, de mégis aggódom.  
– Irigyellek – sóhajtott Hermione. – Van kit féltened.  
Ginny meglepődött. – Nem féltem Harryt jobban, mint ahogy téged féltenélek. És képzelheted, milyen ideges lennék, ha ennyi ideig nem hallanék valamelyik családtagomról.  
– Tulajdonképpen mi van köztetek? – kérdezte Hermione rövid hallgatás után.  
– Semmi – rázta a fejét Ginny. Ellenőrizte a szoba hőmérsékletét, és elvégzett egy frissítő bűbájt. Az alagsori szobák sajnos többnyire nyirkosak vagy fülledtek voltak.  
– Azt hittem, megkeresett néhány nappal ezelőtt – csodálkozott Hermione. Rosszallóan csóválta a fejét. – Harry néha majdnem olyan tesze-tosza, mint Ron – csúszott ki a száján a könnyed kijelentés. A következő pillanatban megdermedt, ahogy ráeszmélt, hogy megint úgy gondolt Ronra, mintha élne, mintha csak egy bevetésre ment volna el. Ginny mellé lépett, és megnyugtató mozdulattal simította végig a karját.  
– Harry eljött hozzám, de… nem volt aktuális – mondta csakis azért, hogy elterelje Hermione figyelmét Ronról. Hermione hálásan pillantott rá, hogy más kérdéssel foglalkozhatott.  
– Nem aktuális? Ginny, mégis ki siránkozott nekem órákon át, hogy magányos?  
– Nem azért mondtam, hogy rám szabadítsd Harryt. Sosem érted meg, hogy mire gondolok – morogta, mire Hermione nagy szemeket meresztett rá.  
– Mégis mit nem értettem meg?  
Ginny hallgatott egy másodpercig. Biztosan tudta, hogy nem fogja leleplezni magát, mégis jólesett eljátszani a gondolattal. Mi lenne, ha Hermione egyszer csak rádöbbenne, hogy szereti őt? Mi lenne, ha minden annyira egyszerű lenne, hogy elég csak kimondani valamit, elég csak nagyon erősen kívánni, és máris varázsütésre megoldódnak a dolgok. Még mindig cirógatta Hermione karját, anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, hogy mit tesz. Pillantása visszatért a lány értetlen szemeihez.  
– Hagyjuk – állt fel Ginny. Aztán mégis megtorpant az ajtóban, és visszafordult. – Vannak olyan célzások, amik nálad soha nem találnak.  
Megfordult, és még azelőtt kisietett a helyiségből, hogy Hermione válaszra nyithatta volna a száját. Ezúttal kifejezetten örült, hogy a lány lába még nem gyógyult meg teljesen, így nem jöhet utána, neki pedig csak akkor kell visszamennie Hermionéhoz, ha majd neki kedve támad. Végül mégis előbb kellett látnia a lányt, mert végre megérkezett Harry – egy nagy adag bájital alapanyaggal –, és azonnal belefogott, hogy megszervezzen egy éjszakai támadást. Korábban Ginny nemigen vett részt a megbeszéléseken, Ron halála után azonban úgy érezte, ebbe is jobban bele kell szólnia. Részben azért, mert tudni akarta, hogy mire készülnek a rendtagok, részben viszont kicsit azért is, hogy helyettesítse a bátyját.  
Végül is sok szempontból hasonló volt a gondolkodásuk, így hát egy-egy rajtaütés koreográfiájának megtervezésekor Ginny néha pontosan azokat az ötleteket dobta be, amelyeket máskor Ron mondott volna. Harry értékelte a próbálkozásait, és időnként valóban bevette a tervei közé. Ginnyt viszont valójában egyáltalán nem a Rend vezetőjének véleménye érdekelte, hanem az, hogy Hermione mit szól az egészhez. Ugyanis a lány attól fogva, hogy kellően javult hozzá az állapota, szintén részt vett a megbeszéléseken – általában belebegtették a széket, amelyben ült, hogy ne kellje járkálnia. Néha, ha sikerült egy nagyon ronos megjegyzést tennie, Ginny látta, hogy Hermione elmosolyodik, és már ezért megérte minden erőfeszítés.  
Ezen a napon azonban Hermione alig pillantott rá. Valójában Harry tervét se követte túlzottan, és csak akkor volt hajlandó hozzászólni az egész megbeszéléshez, amikor az Odúban felgyógyult emberek elhelyezése került szóba. Hermione mindig nagy elánnal védte azokat, akik menedéket kértek tőlük. Meggyőződése volt, hogy a Rendnek el kell rejteni mindenkit, aki megveti Voldemortot, de nincs módja vagy akaratereje harcolni. Csakhogy a rendtagoknak egyre kevesebb ideje és ereje volt arra, hogy mindenkit megvédjenek. Ginny ezúttal nem szólt közbe. Belefeledkezett abba, hogy figyelje Hermionét, ahogy széles mozdulatokkal gesztikulál, ahogy magyaráz. Hiába volt sápadt, fáradt, hiába dörzsölte meg néha fintorogva a lábát, Ginny most is éppen olyan szépnek látta, mint amikor még a béke éveiben rájött, hogy szereti őt.  
Szinte észre se vette, hogyan ért véget a megbeszélés, és azt se tudta, végül melyik fél nyert. Hermione felfigyelt rá, hogy percek óta őt bámulja, és különös, szokatlan tekintettel viszonozta a pillantását. Ginnynek ettől meglódult a szíve, mert részben úgy tűnt, mintha Hermione rádöbbenne valamire, másfelől viszont szokatlan lágyság csillant meg a lány szemében.  
Ginny nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Hermione nézését késő éjszakáig. Elaludni se volt képes, és már éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy ha már nem tud aludni, hasznosan tölti el az idejét, és főz némi bájitalt, amikor megszólalt az egyik vészjelző bűbáj, amelyet elhelyezett Hermione szobájában. Ginny magára kapta a köpenyét, és futva sietett át Hermionéhez.  
A lány rosszat álmodott. Dobálta magát, átkok nevét mormolta, majd élesen, fájdalommal teli hangon sikított fel. Ginny azonnal mellette termett, és ébresztgetni kezdte. Hermione felriadt, egy másodpercig rémülten nézett körbe, aztán lassan megnyugodott, ahogy felfogta, hogy hol van. Egész testében remegett, és még mindig kapkodva vette a levegőt. Ginny gondolkozás nélkül ült le az ágyra, és magához ölelte a lányt.  
– Semmi baj… Csak álom volt. Itt vagyok. Már itt vagyok – duruzsolta halkan, miközben Hermione hátát simogatta, aki erre belékapaszkodott.  
– Vele álmodtam – suttogta rekedten a korábbi kiabálástól. – Láttam, ahogy meghal. Meg akartam menteni, és semmit se tehettem.  
– Szegénykém. – Ginny ujjai végigsiklottak Hermione tarkóján. Most már a lány borzas haját, és könnyektől és izzadságtól nyirkos arcát cirógatta. Hermione úgy kapaszkodott bele, mint egy kisgyerek. – Már felébredtél, már nincs semmi baj…  
– Nincs baj – ismételte meg Hermione minden meggyőződés nélkül.  
– Szeretnél valamilyen bájitalt az álmok ellen?  
– Nem, nem kell – rázta a fejét Hermione. A hajszálai csiklandozták Ginny bőrét. – Köszönöm.  
Hermione megpuszilta a lányt, ő pedig ezt azonnal viszonozta: apró, finom puszikat lehelt végig a másik arcára, ajkaival szárogatta fel a könnyeit. Hermione sóhajtva bújt hozzá, lehunyta a szemét, úgy tűnt, jólesnek neki Ginny apró csókjai. Ginny lassan visszafektette a másikat a párnára, simogatta az arcát, és figyelte, ahogy egyenletessé válik a lélegzése. Már azt hitte, elaludt, és éppen belemerült abba, hogy azt csodálja, ahogy Hermione tincsei szétterülnek a párnán, amikor a lány megszólalt.  
– Ron éppen ilyen melegséggel a szemében nézett rám.  
– Tessék? – Ginny zavarba jött. Hermione nem nyitotta fel a szemét, de ajkai körül mosoly játszott.  
– Mint ahogy most nézel, vagy a megbeszélésen figyeltél. Pont ennyi kedvesség és szeretet volt Ron szemében is, ha rám nézett. – Ginny nem tudta, mit válaszoljon. Abban se volt biztos, hogy Hermione tényleg ébren van. Még egyszer megsimogatta hát az arcát, és úgy döntött, feláll és halkan kimegy. – Köszönöm, hogy mellettem vagy. – Hermione elkapta és végigsimította a kezét, aztán csend ült a szobára. Úgy tűnt, a lány végre elaludt.


	3. Harmadik rész

**Túl mindenen **

Figyelmeztetés: femslash és némi erotikus tartalom, továbbá szereplőhalál!  
Korhatár: 16 év

**Harmadik rész**

Ginny gondoskodásának és az új alapanyagokból főzött bájitaloknak hála, Hermione állapota látványosan javulni kezdett. Hamarosan a lány egyedül is lábra tudott állni, és a visszakapott képességet kihasználva egyre hosszabb sétákat tett meg, eleinte csak a házban, később az Odú környékén, a Fidelius hatókörén belül. Ginny örömmel kísérte el minden alkalommal. Hivatalosan azért tartott vele, hogy ha hirtelen valami baj történne – Hermione lába megfájdulna vagy a lány váratlanul nagyon elfáradna –, kéznél legyen egy gyógyító. Valójában azonban Ginny élvezte ezeknek a sétáknak a hangulatát, és úgy kapaszkodott bele a lehetőségbe, hogy kettesben legyen Hermionével, mintha csak ez adna értelmet az életének.  
Fullasztó idő volt odakint, nyomasztóan telepedett rájuk Anglia felhős ege, se szél, se eső nem enyhítette a levegőt. Mégis jólesett kimozdulni, és Ginny néha élvezettel játszott el a gondolattal, hogy akár rájuk is támadhatnának, és akkor ő lenne a hős, aki megvédi Hermionét. De a halálfalók nem juthattak a közelükbe, hiszen védte őket a Fidelius. Néha némán sétáltak, egészen közel egymáshoz, lépteiket összeigazítva, olyan meghitten, mintha egy andalgó pár lettek volna. Ginny Hermionét figyelte félszemmel, a lány pedig az unalmas, változatlan tájat nézegette körülöttük. Máskor beszélgettek, többnyire a régi időkről, az Odúban közösen eltöltött nyári napokról, a Roxfortról. Néha még nevetni is tudtak egy-egy régi történeten. Olyan érzés volt, mintha vénségesen vének lennének, és évtizedekkel ezelőtti emlékeket idéznének fel.  
Egyik nap a késődélutáni szürkületben üldögéltek az Odú mellett egy padon. Túl voltak már egy jó másfél órás sétán, és most némán pihentek. Ginny olyan közel ült le Hermionéhez, hogy a karjuk összeért. Óvatosan a lány kezére tette a kezét, és ujjbegyeivel cirógatta a bőrét. Jólesően borzongott meg az érintéstől. Bent a házban Mrs Weasley éppen vacsorát főzött. A falon túlról beszélgetés, némi ételszag és meleg fény szüremlett ki a mellettük lévő ajtó alatt.  
– Most már gyorsan gyógyulok – mondta halkan Hermione. Ginny elgondolkozott egy másodpercre, aztán bólintott.  
– Jobb odafigyelni még a lábadra, és minden nap be kell kenni. De különben jól vagy.  
– Holnap elmegyek Harryvel horcrux-vadászatra.  
Ginny megdermedt. A házban lévő rendtagok napok óta a horcruxszal volt elfoglalva, amit Harry talált. Pontosabban még nem volt biztos, hogy tényleg ott van elrejtve, és tényleg egy horcrux, de Harry gyanúsnak tartotta a helyet. Ha igaza lett volna, végre megtalálják Voldemort utolsó horcruxát is, és elérhető közelségbe kerül a győzelem. Ginny éppen olyan izgatottan gondolt a másnap induló expedícióra, mint mindenki más a házban – de a gondolat, hogy Hermione veszélynek teszi ki magát, szörnyen megrémítette.  
– Nem kellene. Még pihenned kell – rázta a fejét. Hermione felé fordult.  
– Az előbb elismerted, hogy jól vagyok.  
– Elég jól vagy ahhoz, hogy itt járkálj és segíts, de elmenni egy bevetésre… Ez szörnyen veszélyes!  
Hermione gúnyosan nevetett fel. – Eddig talán nem találkoztam veszéllyel?  
– Éppen ez az! Gondolj bele, a múltkor is mi történt! Hetekig nem tudtál lábra állni!  
– Hát most már tudok. – Hermione megszorította Ginny kezét. – Kedves, hogy aggódsz értem, de nem szólhatsz bele abba, hogy mit teszek.  
– Dehogynem! – Ginny felpattant, és besietett a házba. Lerohant Harry szobájához, és csaknem rátörte az ajtót. Harry meglepve állt fel az asztala mellől.  
– Valami baj van?  
– Hermione nem mehet holnap veled! – jelentette ki Ginny ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
– Miért nem? – ráncolta Harry a homlokát.  
– Mert ez képtelenség! Szörnyen veszélyes, és… még nem áll rá készen! – Ginny idegesen kereste a szavakat. Hermione ekkor ért oda a szobához. Belépett, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és keresztbe font karral mérte végig Ginnyt.  
– Szóval nem állok készen?  
– Ezt úgy mondod, mint egy gyógyító? – szólt közbe Harry is, és most már aggodalmas pillantással mérte végig Hermionét.  
– Én… – Ginny elbizonytalanodott. – Úgy mondom, mint a barátja. Ha te is a barátja vagy, belátod, hogy még korai lenne. A sokk és a hosszú betegeskedés…  
Hermione mellé lépett, és megfogta a karját. – Felejtsd el, Ginny. Ha arra várnék, hogy kiheverjem az összes sokkot, vagy az összes sérülést, soha többé nem mozdulnék ki innen. Elvesztettem a világot, amiben felnőttem, a fiatalságomat, a szüleimet, sok barátot és aztán a szerelmemet is. Szégyellném magam, ha ezek után még tovább üldögélnék itt tétlenül a gondosan őrzött házban, amíg mások értem is harcolnak…  
– Azt hiszed, én ezt kértem? – csattant fel Ginny sértetten. – Azt hiszed, nekem olyan marha jó érzés itt üldögélni, amíg ti kockáztatjátok az életeteket?! Szégyellnem kellene magam, ugye?  
– Ginny! – szólt közbe Harry komoly hangon. – Nem hiszem, hogy Hermione úgy értette…  
– Nem? Akárhogy is, megnyugodhattak: szégyellem magam, igen!  
Átrohant a szobájába, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és lerogyott az ágyra. Megmarkolta a takarót, és annyira erősen szorította, amennyire csak tudta. Nem akart sírni, a könnyek mégis előtörtek szorosan lezárt szemhéja alól. Gyűlölte az évek óta elhúzódó háborút, saját tehetetlenségét, és bezártságát. Gyűlölte, hogy a féltés összeszorítja a szívét, és nem is csak Hermione életéért remeg, hanem az elmúlt napok során közöttük lassan, finoman kialakult kapcsolatért. A véletlen érintésekért, az egymásra mosolygásért, a beszélgetésekért.  
Nem felelt, amikor kopogtak, de Hermione így is benyitott. Letérdelt elé, erővel fejtette le az ujjait az ágytakaróról, és az ölébe húzta a kezét. Ginny megadóan tűrte, hogy a másik lány simogassa a kézfejét.  
– Bocsáss meg – mondta halkan Hermione. – Nem rád értettem. Te a Rend gyógyítója vagy, feladatod van itt. Természetes, hogy te az Odúban vagy. De én… én kellemetlenül érezném magam, ha csak üldögélnék itt, amíg Harry harcol. Nekem az a dolgom, hogy felkutassam a horcruxokat, és küzdjek Voldemort ellen.  
– Szóval mégis bosszút akarsz állni – állapította meg Ginny. Hermione a fejét rázta.  
– Nem bosszúból, hanem azokért, akiknek van jövőjük. Akik boldog lehetnek majd akkor, ha legyőzzük azt a szörnyeteget.  
– Mert te már nem hiszel a jövőben – sóhajtott fel Ginny.  
– Jaj, Ginny… – Hermione magához ölelte. Ginny lehunyta a szemét. Jólesett odafúrni a fejét a lány nyakához, jólesett kicsit hozzábújni, jólesett azt hinni, hogy viszontszeretik. – El sem mondhatom, hogy mennyit köszönhetek neked.  
– De Ront senki és semmi se pótolhatja, igaz? – kérdezte Ginny halkan. – Nem számít, hogy ha jól érezzük magunkat, nem számít az sem, hogy mennyire szeretlek. Előbb rájöttem, hogy mit érsz, mint az a fafejű bátyám. De hiába.  
Hermione elengedte a lányt. – De akkor se vagyok képes itt ülni tétlenül. Egy-két nap, és visszajövök. Nem lesz semmi baj, Harry jól feltérképezte a helyet.  
Ginny bólintott. Maga elé meredt, most nem volt kedve a lányra nézni. – Vigyázz magadra – suttogta.

*

A következő három nap olyan volt, mint egy rémálom. Ginny hamarosan rádöbbent, hogy annak sincs értelme, hogy a munkával próbálja lekötni a figyelmét. Sorra rontotta el a főzeteket, és ez most, amikor amúgy is szűkében álltak az alapanyagoknak, végzetes hiba volt. Így hát nem főzött. A házban lévő egy-két lábadozót ellátta, segített Mrs Weasleynek valami ehetőt varázsolni a kevés élelmiszerükből és rendben tartani a házat, különben pedig rettegve leste a híreket. Nem mert belegondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha Harry egyedül tér vissza, vagy ha Hermionét megint sebekkel teli, ájultan látja viszont. Nem mert belegondolni, mégis állandóan ezek a rémisztő képek villantak fel a szeme előtt. Már félt lefeküdni, mert annyira tartott a rémálmoktól, a fáradtságtól viszont egyre ingerültebb lett.  
Fellélegzett, amikor a negyedik nap délelőttjén Harryék visszatértek. Fáradtak voltak és rosszkedvűek, de Ginnynek ez fel se tűnt. Csakis az érdekelte, hogy Hermione épségben, egészségesen lép be a házba. Megkönnyebbülésében azonnal a lány nyakába borult, még azzal sem foglalkozott, hogy mások mit szólnak majd ehhez. Hermione magához ölelte, és annyira gyengéden puszilta meg az arcát, hogy Ginny beleremegett. Alig figyelt oda, amikor később a Rend gyűlésén Harry elmondta, hogy nem jártak sikerrel. Átkutatták a helyet, de nem akadtak rá a horcruxra. Ginny csak Hermionét bámulta, akit kicsit felfrissített ugyan a zuhany és a néhány órányi alvás, mégis kimerülten hallgatta és egészítette ki helyenként Harry beszámolóját.  
Ginny este bekopogott a lány szobájába. – Ellenőrzöm az egészségi állapotodat, ha nem bánod – mondta halkan, miközben belépett. Hermione bólintott.  
– Jól vagyok – mondta, de hagyta, hogy Ginny elvégezze az ellenőrző bűbájokat. – Csak dühít a sikertelenség.  
– Legalább megpróbáltátok – motyogta Ginny, hogy mondjon valami biztatót. – Úgy látom, nem lett semmi bajod. – Leült Hermione mellé az ágyra. – Szörnyen aggódtam érted.  
– Hát, nem volt miért – sóhajtott Hermione. Ginny kisimította a lány arcából a tincseket, és lassan tovább cirógatta a bőrét. Csend ereszkedett rájuk, Ginny Hermionét nézte, és magába itta a lány látványát most, hogy újra itt volt. Hermione a saját kezét, egymásba font ujjait fixírozta. – Ginny… Az, amit indulás előtt mondtál, arról, hogy te már előbb észrevettél, mint Ron. Azt… hogy értetted?  
Ginny felsóhajtott. – Jólesik vaknak tettetni magad, Hermione? Pontosan tudod, hogy hogyan értettem. Szeretlek. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, figyelte, ahogy Hermione arca megvonaglik. – Évek óta szeretlek, és hihetetlen, hogy újra meg újra arra kényszerítesz, hogy ezt kimondjam. Hihetetlen, hogy te, aki annyira okos vagy, eddig nem értetted meg.  
– Megértettem. – Hermione ajkai szinte hangtalanul formázták a szavakat. – De ott volt Ron… Nekem ő volt a minden…  
Ginny odahúzta magához a lány fejét. Óvatos puszi lehelt a szájára, de amikor nem ütközött ellenállásba, egyre mélyebb, egyre éhesebb lett a csók. Hermione hozzásimult, ujjai a hajába túrtak, és nyilvánvaló élvezettel hagyta, hogy Ginny csókolja, harapja az ajkát. Nem volt idő gondolkozni, de a lány ezúttal nem is akart töprengeni. Ha Hermione csak egyetlen alkalomra, ha csakis Ron hiánya és a gyengédség utáni vágy miatt viszonozta is az ölelését, a csókjait, ő akkor sem bánta. Most megkapta azt, amire évek óta vágyott, és minden cseppjét ki akarta élvezni.  
Gyengéden lesimogatta a másik hálóruháját, hogy végigcsókolja, cirógassa a testét. Szorosan összesimultak, és Ginny érezte, ahogy Hermione fagyos bőre lassan felmelegszik az ő testének érintésétől. Elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta az első vágyakozó sóhajt és aztán nem sokkal később az első jóleső nyögést. Élvezettel teli hangot hallatott, amikor Hermione felbátorodva viszonozni kezdte az érintéseit, felfedezte a testét. Csókokkal, gyengéd simogatásokkal terítették be egymást. Ginny hosszúra nyújtotta a beteljesülés perceit, hogy még akkor is megmaradjon ennek a tökéletes gyönyörnek az emléke, ha Hermione soha többé nem kér belőle. Nem akart azon gondolkozni, hogyan tovább, csakis a teste reakcióival foglalkozott. Nem érdekelte más, csak Hermione elégedett kiáltása, az ajkai körül játszó, boldog kis mosoly, a testén végigfutó kéj.  
Amikor átjárta őket a gyönyör, mintha az egész világ beleremegett volna. Egymáshoz simulva, szuszogva, kimerülten feküdtek, és el kellett telnie néhány másodpercnek, hogy felfogják: csakugyan remeg a föld. Kapkodva öltöztek, és rohantak fel az alagsorból. A házon kívül átkok fénye villogott, a közeli fák lángokban álltak, és kísérteties fénnyel festették meg az odakint harcolók előtt a földet. Voldemort megtörte a házat védő Fideliust: talán Harry elméjéből nyerte ki a titkot, hogy itt a főhadiszállás, talán talált egy erősebb varázslatot – akárhogy is, de a halálfalók itt voltak. Félelmetesen sokan, félelmetes túlerőben.  
– A sebesültek! Ki kell őket menekíteni! – kiáltott Hermione. Elkapta az egyik iker karját, aki mellette futott el, hogy kisiessen a védekezők segítségére. – Mi van a sebesültekkel?  
– Most nem tudunk ezzel foglalkozni – rázta a fejét Fred. Kapkodva folytatta: – Az előbb a Rend iratait vittük biztonságba George-dzsal, most pedig az egyetlen, amit tehetünk, hogy védjük magunkat.  
– De hát…  
– Hermione! – Ginny rémülten kiáltott fel, és rántotta félre a lányt. Egy átok hatalmas robajjal döntötte be az ajtót nem messze tőlük, és néhány csuklyás azonnal be is rontott.  
Nem volt mód arra, hogy tovább tárgyaljanak a házban lábadozók sorsáról. Átkok villantak szinte beláthatatlanul gyorsan, és ők hárman kapkodva kezdtek védekezni. Ginny meglepődött azon, hogy milyen ösztönösen védi ki a felé küldött átkokat, pedig évek óta nem kellett senki ellen se harcolnia. Most mégis sikerült elkerülnie jó néhány ártást, és az egyik támadóját ártalmatlanná is tette. Látta, hogy Hermione már két halálfalót is legyőzött, Fred pedig kitartóan harcol egy csuklyás alak ellen, de mindez szinte semmire se volt elég: egyre több támadó áramlott be a házba, és nem is csak az volt rémisztő, hogy ennyien jöttek ellenük, hanem az is, hogy nincs hová menekülniük.  
Eddig is tudták, hogy Voldemort hívei sokkal többen vannak, mint az ellenállók, de mindig visszatérhettek a Fideliusszal védett házba, és ez biztonságot adott. Most azonban a Főnix Rendjének tagjai olyanok voltak, mint a sarokba szorított állatok: nem láttak menekülési utat, se búvóhelyet, és kétségtelen volt, hogy idővel mindegyiküket elpusztítják majd. Úgy tűnt, a legtöbb rendtag úgy gondolta, ha már meg kell halnia, akkor legalább igyekszik a lehető legtöbb támadóját magával vinni a másvilágra. Ginny próbált Hermione közelében maradni, és úgy tűnt, a lány sem akar eltávolodni tőle. Ha a támadók szét is választották őket egy időre, újra meg újra igyekeztek visszatérni a másikhoz.  
Az emeltről leszűrődő narancsosan villódzó fény és pattogó hang tudtukra adta, hogy a támadók felgyújtották a ház tetejét, és a lángok feltartóztathatatlanul terjednek lefelé. Hangos robajlással omlott le a ház egyik fala, és Ginny nem mert odanézni, és látni, hogy ki mindenkit temetett maga alá. A harc szinte csak egy szempillantásra torpant meg a beomló fal láttán, aztán Voldemort emberei újult erővel, még magabiztosabban folytatták a támadást. Ginny érezte, hogy lassan szétkúszik csontjaiban a fáradtság, és rémülten látta, hogy Hermione újra húzza a lábát, és már egyre nehezebben ugrik félre egy-egy átok elől.  
– Majd én védelek! Pihenj kicsit! – kiabálta túl a harc zaját, és Hermione elé állt, hogy ha kell, akár a testével védje meg. A lány zihált, fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal dörzsölte meg a lábát, és úgy tűnt, nincs ereje tiltakozni.  
– Lord Voldemort! Sötét Nagyúr! – Harry mágikusan felerősített hangja mindent betöltött, és mindenkit megállásra késztetett egy pillanatra. A ház előtti rét közepén állt, keze leeresztve, és a véletlenül felé tévedt, vagy akár szándékosan neki címzett átkok is úgy olvadtak fel körülötte, mintha láthatatlan pajzs védené a testét minden irányból. Ginny tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta. Legendákat meséltek Harry védelméről, de még így is döbbenetes volt a saját szemével látni. Harry ügyet sem vetett az átkokra, helyette tovább kiabált: – Gyere ide, Tom Denem, hiszen úgyis engem akarsz! Küzdjünk meg szemtől szembe!  
Dermesztő, jeges szél támadt, és a csuklyások és a rendtagok egyaránt beleborzongtak a hidegbe és a rettenetbe, amikor Voldemort megjelent a ház előtt. Sápadt bőrét még természetellenesebbre színezte a lángok fénye, lapos, kígyószerű orra kitágult, ahogy magába szívta a halál és a rettegés illatát.  
– Szólni kíván velem a nagy Harry Potter? Örömmel állok elébe. – A hangjából áradt a gúny, és a harcolók dermedten bámulták kettősét Harryvel.  
– Évek óta keresel, hát most itt vagyok. – Harry felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy megadja magát. – Átadom magam neked, akár ölj meg, ha akarsz, de engedd el a többieket. Hagyd meg az ő életüket.  
Voldemort felnevetett. Visító, jegesen gúnyos hangjába mindenki beleborzongott. – Azt hiszed, tárgyalhatsz velem? – kérdezte a sötét varázsló hidegen. – Azt hiszed, olyan helyzetben vagy, hogy ostoba kis alkukat köthetsz velem?  
– Talán félsz megtámadni? – kérdezte Harry kihívóan. – Félsz, hogy lepattan rólam az átkod, és megszégyenülsz a követőid előtt? Vagy hogy ismét évekre elveszíted a tested…?  
– Végtelenül ostoba vagy, Harry Potter. – Voldemort hangja annyira elégedetten csengett, hogy Ginny komolyan megrémült. – Pontosan tudom, hogy lepattanna rólad az átkom, mint ahogy mindenki másé is lepattan. Halhatatlan vagy, Potter. És ezzel egyben az én halhatatlanságom kulcsa vagy.  
– Hogy…? – Ginny hallotta, hogy sóhajként végigfut a szóváltást figyelők között a kérdés. Érezte, hogy Hermione rettegve szorítja meg a kezét.  
– Én hoztam létre a körülötted a pajzsot, nem az az ostoba, önfeláldozó anyád – jelentette be Voldemort diadalmasan. – Az ő áldozata már rég szétfoszlott, de én megújítottam, hogy tökéletes védelmet adjak neked, a hatodik horcruxomnak. Senki sem árthat neked. Se szándékosan, se tévedésből, se a barátod, se az ellenséged. Éppen úgy, ahogy nekem se.  
A tűz fényében tisztán látható volt, hogy Harry elsápad, ahogy felfogja a sötét varázsló szavainak súlyát. Ahogy megérti, hogy hiába győzné le Voldemortot, amíg ő él, a sötét varázsló vissza tud térni. Így pedig végignézheti minden barátja halálát, és ő akkor is túléli ezt a háborút, és örökre a része, a biztosítéka marad Voldemort uralmának. Hermione annyira erősen szorította Ginny kezét, hogy a körmei mély, félhold alakú nyomokat vájtak a lány bőrébe.  
– Ez nem igaz… Harry, ne hidd el… – suttogta Hermione, de a rettenettől, vagy a tudattól, hogy valójában igazak a hallottak, szinte csak lehelte a szavakat. Néhány pillanatig még csend volt a réten, aztán ahogy Voldemort híveiben tudatosultak a szavak, ahogy felfogták, hogy a rettegett, érinthetetlennek hitt harcos nem más, mint Voldemort győzelmének jelképe, üdvrivalgásban törtek ki.  
– Most pedig eljött az ideje, hogy lesöpörjük a színről a Főnix Rendjét – jelentette be Voldemort. Éles, borzongató hangja még a halálfalók kiabálása közepette is eljutott mindenki fülébe. – Kezd idegesíteni ez a mitugrász társaság. Tarts velem, Harry Potter. Páholyból nézheted végig a diadalt.  
Szinte értelmetlennek tűnt tovább védekezni. Ginny és Hermione mégis egymásba kapaszkodva, egymást támogatva semlegesítette az átkokat, ugrott félre az ártások elől. Harry néhány másodpercig még megkövülten állt a rét közepén, bámulta a színesen villanó átkok fényét. Aztán mégis a harcolók közé vetette magát, hogy a saját testével, az őt körülvevő védelemmel mentse meg egyik vagy másik ember életét.  
– Meneküljetek! Hoppanáljatok el! – kiáltott oda a rendtagoknak, de a csata zajában már nem hallotta a pukkanásokat, fogalma sem volt, hogy a megmentett emberek el tudtak-e menekülni. Ginnyt figyelte, akinek rezesen csillogott a haja a tűz fényében, és mellette a sápadt, egyre kimerültebb Hermionét. Hozzájuk akart eljutni, hogy őket megvédje. Csakhogy körülöttük volt a legtöbb támadó is: mindenki tudta, hogy Hermione a Rend másik feje, ráadásul a halandó. Vele végezni valódi dicsőség lett volna.  
Ginny rémülten vette észre, hogy az elmúlt napok kevés alvása, a hiányos táplálkozás, az évek óta tartó bezártság, az edzések hiánya, a rettegés, az egész harc értelmetlensége ólmos súllyal nehezedik rá. Egyre fáradtabb volt, egyre lassabban reagált, és néha csak a vak szerencsének, vagy annak, hogy Hermione félrerántotta, köszönhette azt, hogy nem találta el egy-egy átok. Közelebb húzódott Hermionéhez. Már nem érdekelte, hogy el fogja-e találni valami, csak a lány mellett akart lenni, érezni akarta a bőre érintését, a lélegzetét.  
Hermione arcán eltökélt nyugalom látszott. Ginnynek eszébe jutottak a lány szavai, amikor megtudta Ron halálát, és felfogta, hogy Hermionének már hetek óta minden mindegy, ő már azóta erre a pillanatra készül, amióta a szerelmét elvesztette. Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a lány nem a fáradtság vagy a lábába nyilalló fájdalom miatt védekezik egyre lomhábban, hanem mert nem is akarja igazán megvédeni magát. Ginny megfogta, és megszorította a másik kezét. Ha kell, megmutatja, hogy ő is képes meghalni a szerelméért. Ahogy összesimult a kezük, érezte, hogy Hermione szíve hevesen ver, és az övé is éppen olyan vadul kalapált. Szembenézett a legközelebbi támadóval, és leeresztette a pálcáját.  
Harry megdermedt. Már annyira közel volt, hogy akár eléjük is ugorhatott volna, de bármennyire is szerette volna magához ölelni, a testével védeni őket, képtelen volt mozdulni: a lányokból sugárzó elszántság rémisztő volt, megállásra késztette. Az arcuk a villanó zöld fényben boldognak és elégedettnek tűnt. Harry dühös, fájdalommal teli, szinte állati üvöltése összemosódott a halálfalók újabb üdvrivalgásával. Még soha senkit sem irigyelt ennyire.

**Vége**


End file.
